towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 7
|} |hp=4000000|def=10|coin=281|esk=2252}} |hp=3500000|def=10|coin=281|esk=290}} |hp=4800000|def=10|coin=281|esk=290}} |hp=3500000|def=10|coin=281|esk=290}} |} : You-you’re Virginia! Why are you here... So you sent them to save me... But why? : Hehe, you look shocked. I save you because- As Virginia tried to explain about it, a bunch of kids rushed from behind and bumped into her like a runaway animal, which caused her to lose balance and fall down. Summoner was going to help, but- : Ahhh—! : Virginia, come to play! 1...2, 3, stop! 【Wave 1 - defeated】 : Ph, you got me! Let's play again next time. 【Meet BOSS】 : It's Virginia! Let's play hide and seek! 【Defeated BOSS】 Summoner could not stand the impact of those kids alone and fell on the ground with Virginia. Poor Summoner was crushed against the floor by them. : ...I’m fine...I’m totally fine... Sigh! What a perfect day... Old man: Hey, don’t mess around you naughty kids! If you hurt our revolution leader, the bad guys will kidnap you and turn you into a machine! Reproached by the old man, the children were scared off. Feeling sorry for causing the trouble, he came over and helped Virginia up. Old man: Ms. Virginia, I apologise for their rudeness. You’re not our citizen, but you risk your life for us to be an undercover agent in the mayor’s hall. Sorry there is not much help we can do... : Don’t say it that way. I’m voluntary. You don’t need to blame yourself. Old man: Thank you... Oh! I have to catch those kids, in case they get into any trouble again. The old man left in a hurry. Virginia’s hair fluttered in the breeze, showing a lady of charm that did not match her age. : You...are the rebel leader against Samoy... : The word 'rebel' is quite negative. I prefer calling us 'liberals'. : ...Then why did you save me? I’m mechanised, so I’m your enemy. : Relax. Advocating the abolishment of Mechanical Act and protection of physical autonomy are our missions. : Summoner, you understand right? They get rid of human five senses because they’re scared. : But what will be left if we can’t feel anything or get hurt? Are we still Humans? : ...I’m not sure whether mechanisation will change human’s mind, but I’m sure to tell you that I survive because of Samoy. He saved my life. I can’t deny that... Sorry. : Sure enough you’re the person I’ve been looking for. Liberals are not meant to deny them. We’re seeking harmony and we hope every citizen can make their own choice. : ...Indeed, that’s why I don’t feel right about it. I’m mechanised because I don’t really have a choice, but they have. Samoy deprives them of the most elementary freedom...and no way will I accept this! : Well Summoner, will you join us to rectify their mistakes? : I- As Summoner was about to answer, a huge noise interrupted - }} |hp=5710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=1}} |hp=7050000|def=930|coin=189|lv=1|esk=39}} |hp=5710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=1}} |hp=9460000|def=2460|coin=209|lv=1|drop=650|esk=1101}} |hp=9510000|def=2580|coin=209|lv=1|drop=647|esk=498}} |hp=7644000|def=7290|coin=249|esk=1155}} |damage=20656|turn=1 |hp=13,843,000|def=31440|coin=0|esk=715|wsk=10118}} |} : Something just happened... Let’s go! Both of them ran to the Stirling Fort right away and saw Midgley walk out, who was carrying a fainted Lisa in his arms. : Midgley, what have you done to Lisa? : Humph! I just put her to sleep. You, Summoner! Why are you hanging with these fools? : You’re the fool, Midgley! You don’t even know what is the true meaning of being strong. You’re just wasting your time. : Humph! You have a ready tongue. I don’t have time arguing with you. Get out of my way! : 'Looks like I can’t avoid this fight...' 【Meet BOSS】 : I'm going to take Lisa away! Don't stop me! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Humph! I can’t believe you have such a power...all because of the advanced technology... After a fierce battle, Summoner won; and Virginia immediately came up to help Lisa. At this moment, Gretchen and Mark-II arrived. : Lisa! : She is fine, just fainted. : Alright. Gretchen was reassured. Then, she pulled a long face and gave a cold stare at Midgley, who was tied up kneeling on the ground. : You haven’t changed, Midgley. You always get what you want by hook or by crook. And this time, you even hurt Lisa! Unforgivable! : I do all this for her sake, and I don’t understand why are you with these people! They deny our belief! You accept mechanisation because you agree to our ideology, don’t you? : Yes indeed, but it doesn’t mean you can force the people to do so. Not everyone can stand this cold body like we do! : Naïve! You’re too stubborn! Well, never mind. As long as we can initiate that plan, soon there will be no more doubt about mechanisation. : Hold on. What are you talking about? : Samoy’s universal mechanisation. We turn everyone into machinery, and there will be no use of your flesh-and-blood body anymore. : Wh-what!?... You’re insane! How dare you force everyone to follow your will... No! I have to stop you! However, a fireball was cast over Summoner from the sky. Then, a crimson Machina landed in front of Midgley... }} |hp=5481320|def=840|coin=189|lv=1|wsk=10027}} |hp=7968880|def=930|coin=189|lv=1}} |hp=5481320|def=840|coin=189|lv=1}} |hp=3689000|def=2170|coin=209|lv=1|drop=649|esk=304|wsk=10028}} |hp=3689000|def=2170|coin=209|lv=1|drop=649|esk=304}} |hp=7603730|def=860|coin=189|lv=15|wsk=10029}} |hp=5820510|def=970|coin=189|lv=15|esk=895}} |hp=7603730|def=860|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=12,548,000|def=80000|coin=209|lv=1|drop=646|esk=52|wsk=10030}} |hp=12,548,000|def=80000|coin=209|lv=1|drop=646|esk=52}} |hp=17,833,000|def=24720|coin=249|esk=2292}} |} : Midgley, You talked too much. : Coz I need to buy time for you. : So are you just talking nonsense before I came? : Whatever you say... Phew! I’m exhausted even with this mechanical body though. Let's go back. : Hold on! Do you think I’ll just let you go after you hurt Lisa!? : Humph! We have important things to do, and I don’t want to waste my time on you little rats. It’s up to you if you wanna keep your fragile yet rotten human bodies. It will end soon anyway. : You!— Before she finished the conversation, Agnesi waved her hand and conjured a fire wall to block the way of Summoner. Then, Midgley and Agnesi grabbed the chance to escape from Stirling Fort. : Darn it! They’re gone. The plan he was talking about, I wonder if it’s true... : Summoner, leave it to me. I’ll look into the case with my manpower. It’s getting late now. Let’s get back to rest. You guys must be tired. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Go, Glauox! Glauox, standing on the Summoner’s palm, spread its wings and flew towards the sky. At first, the flying trail was fluctuating, but soon it became stable. Glauox hovered around and then landed on a stone nearby. : Great! You’ve almost recovered. Glauox: Yes, although it’s not in my best condition, surely way better than last week. It had been a week since the anniversary ceremony, and Summoner had been taking good care of the injured Glauox. All that hard work paid off and it could fly again. : I’m gonna tell this good news to Virginia. She does help me a lot. Glauox: Well, I own a deep debt of gratitude to her. Summoner and Glauox went back to Stirling Fort and headed deep into the command room. Apart from Virginia, Gretchen, Mark-II and Lisa were already there. : They’re here, but...why everyone looks serious...' : What had happened? : Summoner, good to see you here. I just received a news that Samoy’s plan is true. He’s going to turn all of us into machinery. : This is madness! We can’t let it happen! : Yes I know, but how? We barely know the details of his plan! True... ???: Hey, why are you guys pulling long faces every time I meet you? A strange voice came from the door; Nightfall and Inferno Savant showed up. : ...You lost contact for a week. I thought you’re already dead. : Don’t be that cruel, Lisa. We’re safe and sound. Actually, I got something you want, the clue about Samoy’s plan. : ...Really? : Of course! We won’t let those scrap metals succeed! Magic is the essence of our pursuit. Nothing can replace it! : 'Can I trust them? ...Sigh, I guess I have no choice.' }} zh:機械城之傳 ‧ 主線第七章